Application programs, such as web pages, are typically deployed on a server connected to an information network, such as the well-known World Wide Web. The applications are accessible by users at facilities that are remote from the site of the server that executes the application programs. This implementation has important benefits such as reducing computer memory and processing requirements at the remote client, and increasing the security of the application by retaining selected portions of the application in a secure location in the Web server.
One disadvantage of implementing the application remotely from the end user is that the person responsible for debugging problems with the application program(s) is also typically located at a site that is remote from the location of the server.
One approach that is currently available allows complete access to servers from remote locations. Many customers are uncomfortable with this approach due to the potential for unauthorized access to the information contained on the server. Complete access to the servers also poses a risk of disrupting operation of the server, whether malicious or unintentional. The alternative with this approach is for a consultant to travel to the site of the server to debug problems with the application programs, which is both more time consuming and costly than desired.
Therefore, there is a requirement for the capability to access and debug application programs from a location that is remote from the site of the server that executes the application program(s). The capability should not allow unauthorized access to other information stored on the server where the application program being debugged resides. The capability should also not allow disrupting the server's operation.